Ultra Cinematic Universe
The Ultra Cinematic Universe is a film series created by Universal, in the veins of Marvel. Films Phase 1 Lightning-Man When Thomas Jackson (Grant Gustin) stumbles upon a device called The Lightron, he gets lightning and technology powers, as he must stop his girlfriend's ex-boyfriend, Ryan Olsen (Josh Hutcherson) who also has a Lightron. The Dragon After he touches a meteorite, Michael Wilson (Dylan O'Brien) becomes half man and half dragon. He learns to control his powers, and then teams up with former Black Ops soldier David Williams (John Boyega), in order to stop Veins (Justin Hartley). Windgirl Megan Danvers (Megan Fox) finds a new dimension of airbenders. She meets Mona (Angela Bassett), who gives her superpowers. Megan goes by the name Windgirl, and fights Tornado (Amanda Seyfried). Striker Daniel Smith (Adam Driver) is a reporter who gets shot in the neck by Cole Rank (Jason Clarke). His friend Gary Dax (Alden Ehrenrich) puts a metal plate in his head, making him unstoppable. However, Rank becomes more powerful than before... Lightning-Man 2: New Enemy Lightning-Man (Grant Gustin) and his friend Shotgun (Thomas Brodie-Sangster) come across an even more powerful villain than Red Bolt, named Destructor (Mehcad Brooks), who promises to destroy all Lightning-Man loves. Black Ops FBI Agent David Williams (John Boyega) and his team fail to catch Leo Rapp (Rafe Spall), and David gets an upgrade to make him Black Ops, and he must stop Rapp, who becomes Kill, along with Lightning-Man (Grant Gustin). A-Squad James Dorothy (Zac Efron) is given a superhero team, who he names the A-Squad. Their mission: to defeat Martin Damien (Stanley Tucci), who has built a doomsday machine called Apocalypse. Power-Max Max Adrian (Scott Eastwood) a reporter from the CCN gets hit by a nuclear radiation making him strong while a evil businessman (Pedro Pascal) attempts to hunt him down. Shotgun Frankie Bruce (Thomas Brodie Sangster) finally has his own adventure as a alien (Luke Evans) has arrived and prepares to destroy everything Frankie gets some new friends and allies to stop him. Phase 2 The Legion Thomas Jackson (Grant Gustin) finds out he's not the only superhero in New York there are other heroes in the world who are being recurited by the founder (Matt Damon) of the superhero organization known as The Legion to take down an alien master (Daniel Radcliffe) who threats to destroy the earth. Lightning-Man 3 Arrivial Thomas Jackson (Grant Gustin) is about to face his biggest challenge yet but a secret is revealed that he has a sister (Rita Ora). The Dragon Returns Michael Wilson (Dylan O Brien) is under threat when a terrorist agency SKF are planning to take him and his allies out they must stop them before they are stopped. Windgirl Doomsday After defeating Tornado in a titanic battle Megan Danvers (Megan Fox) rises up when son of darkness Demon (Lucas Till) and comes to destroy everything. The Legion 2 Past Present Future Thomas Jackson (Grant Gustin) and this team prepare for their next battle when a criminal (Joshua Bowman) from the future comes to wipe out all life they find new allies it's only a matter of time before Future is not the enemy. Agent Teenager Jack Main (Zachery Gordon) has been called by the CIA to be their new top agent to stop a criminal Red-Eye (Liam Payne). Techno-Man Head of Future Technologies Paul Rhodes (Taylor Kitsch) decides to become a hero until his rival Martin Fred (Armie Hammer) steals one of his suits and plans revenge. Ocean-Man Robert Sea (Taron Egerton) a lighthouse keeper gets sent by a atlantic sanctuary where he gets chosen to be it's new protector. White Jungle Princess Sara Roman (Tala Ashe) was trained for eight years in the Roman Jungle to rise up to defeat Erica Slade (Caity Lotz) a warrior who threatens to destroy the Roman Jungle. Phase 3 Warrior Amara (Shiva Negar) teams up with Thomas Jackson (Grant Gustin) to fight her half sister (Italia Ricci). The Legion 3 United The Legion and their new allies team up with the A-Squad with to stop Lord Draco (Jude Law)